


Promise

by Connor_sentbycyberlife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also all the characters but you and gav are only mentioned, mentions of depression, only very briefly at the end though, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_sentbycyberlife/pseuds/Connor_sentbycyberlife
Summary: It's Gavin's special day! And the reader has a beautiful and very special gift for him.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard It's Gavin's birthday today! Happy birthday you prick!  
> I saw a photo on tumblr and it technically a Reed900 thing but it was the cutest thing and it inspired this. I definitely didn't mean to make it this long or this fluffy but once I starting writing I couldn't stop. I put it together as just a quick little thing so it's probably a mess, but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Soft!Gavin is my weakness, okay? Sue me.

The sun woke Gavin up early that morning, it’s rays shining into his eyes stirring him into consciousness. He groaned and threw his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the blinding light. The day was not having it, insistent on waking him up as a couple of loud birds started singing outside his window. He rolled onto his side and pulled the covers up to his ears. He was ready to screw his eyes shut and return to his dreams for just a few more moments when he caught something hanging off the side of his pillow.

He sat up on his elbow quick and his eyebrow shot up when he saw the red rose laying on his pillow. He rolled his eyes but smiled softly. There was only one person who would do this. You.

You, his partner in crime. His best friend and significant other. You were the one who had the spare key to his apartment in case you needed anything. And you were the only one he would tolerate doing this.

A lopsided smile split up his sour expression and he pulled himself out of bed. A little sticky note laid on his nightstand beside his alarm clock. He picked it up to read the words.

 

_"Happy birthday you big oaf. See you at the precinct, love you."_

 

Gavin placed the note back down as his smile widened and he ran a hand through his bed hair. A little more enthused about the day to come, he got out of bed.

When he was ready for the day, or at least as ready as he could be, he headed to his kitchen to make himself some coffee(like hell he was going to drink that crap at the station) and to put this rose somewhere.

He was met with another little note stuck to the microwave.

 

_"Hey baby! I know you haven't been eating right so I made you a special breakfast this morning! It's here in the microwave. Hopefully, it's still warm when you wake up. Love you!"_

 

Gavin felt his smile tug wider on his lips as his heart thudded in his chest.

What could he have possibly done to deserve this?

He set the note down and went to the cupboard, grabbing a tall glass to put this rose in. He didn't have a vase or anything, didn't typically keep this kind of thing. But this one was special.

He took the tallest glass he had over to the sink and filled it with water. Halfway full, he turned off the sink and stuck the rose in. He put it on the window sill so that it'd get sufficient light.

After that, he went back to the microwave and opened it up. The smell of breakfast wafted out of the microwave and throughout his kitchen. Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and a few strawberries lay on the plate. He was completely sure that he didn't have any of the things needed to make all of this in his house. Did you buy all this stuff to make just for him?

He found it hard to control the flush growing slowly up his neck. He took a piece of bacon from the plate and grinned as he took a bite. It was still warm. You must've just left before he woke up. 

He ate the breakfast, made sure he had everything for the day, then headed to work. When he arrived he was greeted by a few happy birthdays from his co-workers, even from Hank and Connor.

He couldn't help but wonder if you told them to because he couldn't imagine those to were eager to wish him a happy birthday.

Speaking of you: he couldn't see you anywhere. You weren't at your desk or his, and you weren't speaking with Connor as you did often, either. Everyone who he asked said they weren't sure where you'd gone to either. But Chris, your partner, was still in the station, so you weren't out responding to a call.

He nearly gave up looking when a hand grabbed his wrist and started pulling him away from the office, down the hall past the break room. He opened his mouth to yell at whoever it was before his eyes landed on you. You winked at him and he stopped fighting back, letting you drag him into the observation room beside the interrogation room. You let go of him and a smile widened on your lips.

"Morning, babe. Did you enjoy your breakfast?" 

Gavin smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it was really good. Thanks. "

"No problem, Gav," You slinked your arms around his waist and rested your chin on his chest as you looked up at him. 

"If you were gonna stop by though, you should've just stuck around," He said as his hands instinctively moved to rest on your hips. You laughed and rolled your eyes at him.

"If I had stuck around then I know for sure you wouldn't have left that bed, and neither would I. You'd make us late for work."

He shrugged.

"It'd be worth it though."

 

"Yeah, whatever, horndog," You pulled away from him and crossed your arms, "Don't worry. I have plenty of plans for us after work."

_Oh._

Well, he suddenly couldn't wait for work to be over.

"For now, though, I have this for you." You pulled a small white box wrapped in a green ribbon out of your jacket pocket. You held it out to him and sighed. 

"You're really hard to shop for, by the way. We've been together over two years and I was practically clueless on what to get you."

Gavin raised an eyebrow and took the little box from your hand. He slipped the ribbon off and opened the top of the box. You were suddenly very bashful.

"I, uh... I know it's pretty cheesy but I... Yeah, I dunno."

He looked up at you, raising an eyebrow before looking back at the little box and pulling up the bits of tissue paper inside.

Underneath sat a smooth black ring. It was a thick black band, mostly plain aside from the pink gems decorating the front of it. When he took the ring into his fingers and examined the inside, his heart took a leap. It was his initials and yours on one end, and on the opposite the words "forever yours" were engraved.

He looked up at you, eyes widened slightly. Your bottom lip was caught between your teeth and your gaze was on the floor.

"It's a promise ring. I know we talked about marriage, and how completely not ready we both are for it. But I thought that I could still let you know that I love you and that I'm serious about you. I'm serious about us," You looked up at him, doe-eyed and smile quivering, "I just wanted to let you know that someday, when we are ready... you'll have my heart."

Gavin was rendered both speechless and breathless at your sentiment. He wasn't a man who cried often, but your words brought tears to his eyes when he realized just how much they meant to him.

No one had ever been serious about loving him. Not until you. 

His only response was to pull you back to his chest and hold you there for as long as he could. Unfortunately, it wasn't very long, as it occurred to them that they were both at work and had jobs to do. He pulled back from you, only slightly so he could see your face

"Thank you," He said, his breath still having trouble finding him while the wave of emotions was filling up his lungs instead, "I love you so much." 

"I love you too, Gav." You murmured, placing your hand on his cheek and bringing his face to yours to you could place a kiss on his nose, "I love you too."

Once upon a time, Gavin didn't even expect to make it past twenty. He spent every birthday mostly alone, miserable that he had to endure another year. Wondering how much more he could take. Now, with you in his arms, he realized that continuing on wouldn't be so bad so as long as he kept you at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking of tumblr, I did end up making one for writing! You can follow it @connor-sentbycyberlife313 if you want! I'll mostly post fic inspiration but I'll also let you guys know when I update a fic! I'd also love if you guys sent me requests or talked about my writing with me! I also reblogged the cute pic that inspired this, if you want to see it(It's so good).
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
